The present disclosure relates to analysis of customer feedback for applications and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for analysis of customer feedback on an application executing on distributed computational systems.
End users and application owners are often not aware of how and/or where a particular application is being executed, and may increasingly have difficulty ascertaining whether a particular application is running on a single or multiple computational environments. Therefore, if a customer (either an end user or application owner) has feedback on the information technology (IT) environment which supports the application, it may be unclear what service providers the feedback applies to, due to such service ambiguity. For example, if a webpage search function is not performing as fast a user expects, the user may provide feedback that the website is slow or inoperable. In this case, it may be difficult to determine that it was in fact only the search function of the website that was experiencing service issues.
The issue of service ambiguity is compounded by the fact that distributed computational systems, also referred to herein as cloud environments, are growing increasingly complex. In ever-increasing numbers, a single operation may in fact be several functions that are each executed by different computational facilities in elemental pieces. This may occur in a variety of ways, including, but not limited to: an organizational IT department disaggregating a request and sending pieces of it to various cloud providers; an organizational IT department disaggregating a request and sending parts to cloud providers, while other pieces are performed in-house; a cloud service provider transparently disaggregating a request, and sending parts of the job to far-reaching sections of its own enterprise; and a cloud service provider transparently disaggregating a request, and in effect subcontracting parts of the job to other providers, which may not be known to the original requestor. Other possibilities exist, but it may be readily seen that in such complex scenarios, it may be difficult to ascertain where problems affecting the user experience with an application are actually occurring.